Maiden Falsebride's diary
A Silent Rebellion All my life I’ve been known as “the waiting-maid’s daughter.” If you aren’t familiar with my story, the Goose Girl, you may be thinking, “So what?” Well, it’s not just something I can shake off. I am destined to make my best friend forever-after, Gracie Goose, into my servant and attempt to steal her prince. To top it all off, in the end I am killed for my crimes. I guess it’s no surprise that I’m on the Rebel side at Ever After High. I’m really worried what Gracie would think. What if she’s upset? Would she believe that I'm trying to take away her happily ever after? I would hate to do anything that would put her in any kind of bad situation. So my Rebel status is secret for now. Chapter 1 When I woke up one morning, I was hextremely drowsy. The night before I had been cleaning up a sorceress's basement to earn some money. She is one the only people brave enough to hire me, other people are afraid I’d turn on them, like I am destined to do in my story. The problem was this: the tasks she would hire me to do were fairy dirty and hard. She pays me well though. I got out of bed and got fairest, cleaning the dust off my favorite dress with a cleaning spell and brushing out my hair. Until school started, I spent time finishing school projects, like making those cupcakes for Backing Class-ic. I was so focused on my baking in the school Castleteria kitchen that I didn’t even notice a knock on the door. I didn’t notice someone coming in, either. Only when I was tapped on the shoulder did I turn around, nearly dropping my bowl filled with batter. A familiar face smiled at me. “''Mark!”'' I gasped. “You scared me!” Mark brushed his white-blond hair out of his blue-gray eyes. “Sorry about that.” My heart melted. “Hey, would you mind helping me out?" Mark blinked, then smiled. “That would be happily-ever-awesome.” We baked the morning away. Chapter 2 After my first class-ic was done, I decided to go to the restroom to freshen up. When I opened the door, I saw Gracie standing at one of the sinks. “Hi, Gracie,” I said as I took the sink next to her. Gracie didn’t respond. Her cheeks were flushed red. Little pieces of straw were stuck in her hair and her dress was dusty. Gracie’s first class-ic was Princessology. I realized what had happened. “Rough morning?” I asked. Gracie nodded. “Yeah.” “You forgot to clean up after riding, didn’t you?” “Yep,” she said as she tried to get a smudge of mud off of her skirt, her mouth pursed into a frown. I took a bottle from a small purse I was carrying and held it out. “Here, I can help.” I explained how it was a cleaning potion, and how just one drop could make her dress cleaner then it had ever been before. Gracie took it, and let a drop fall onto her dress. Pouf! Her dress became perfectly spotless. She gasped. “Thank you so much, Maiden!” “Anything for you, Grace. BFFA’s look out for one another,” I replied. Gracie smiled. “You’re the best friend ever, Maiden.” I hugged her. “You too.” Chapter 3 The next morning there was a fight between two girls in the Castle-teria. One was a Rebel, and the other was angry about it. I thought that the Royal/Rebel arguments were a waste of time. I hate seeing people fight. Finishing my breakfast, I exited the Castle-teria. I decided that today would be a good day to take my puppy, Belbi, for a nice, long walk. When I approached Belbi's doghouse he dashed out and jumped out my legs, happily barking. I knelt down and rubbed his ears, laughing as he licked my face. "Do you want to go out on a walk, boy?" I asked tenderly. The response was several overjoyed yips as he bounced around my legs. The only time Belbi will let go of his dignity is around me. I grabbed Belbi's leash and hooked it to his collar. As I was heading out of the school, I saw her. Duchess. I froze. Maybe she wouldn't see me? "Oh, look, it's Maiden," ''Duchess said aloud, smirking. ''"Have you forgotten that you owe me a favor?" Chapter 4 "No, I haven't forgotten," I said quietly. Belbi growled at Alicia. Duchess' smirk became even more smug, if that was possible. "That's good. We wouldn't want everyone to know about your... relationship." Duchess knew about my secret... that I'm dating Mark. She seems to have a knack for discovering secret romances. How she found out- well that's another tale. Duchess promised that she'd keep the secret only if I would do a favor for her. Since then, I had been avoiding her, hoping that she would forget about me. "What do you want from me?" I asked. Duchess rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on. Can't you guess?" I played with a strand of my hair. "I don't have a happily ever after..." Duchess danced to my side on tiptoe. "No... but your best friend does." My eyes widened. Belbi continued growling at the swan princess. "What are you saying?" Duchess leaned in closer. I could smell her overly sweet perfume. "Get me Gracie's destiny... somehow. Or else." Than, flashing an innocent smile, Duchess danced away. Chapter 5 I didn't know what to do. The obvious choice was to let Duchess tell everyone that I was dating Mark. But... What would Gracie think? What would my grandparents think? What would everyone ''think? It was unlikely that I would get in trouble for dating Mark... Ashlynn and Hunter were dating without any issues. Yet this was more than saying, ''"Hey, I'm dating Mark Littlelamb!" This was also saying, "I'm a Rebel!" Gracie might flip her crown! What if she would think that I don't care about her happily ever after? I wish Duchess could have asked me to carry her books or buy her new dancing shoes... anything but steal Gracie's destiny! I needed to get out of my dorm and take a walk. Maybe find someone needed their entire house to be cleaned! However, when I opened the door, I found Madeline Hatter standing right in front of me! I jumped back. "What in the kingdom?! Maddie?" "I can help you with your problem," Maddie sing-songed. I raised my eyebrows. "W-what pr-problem?" I asked, suspicious. However, my voice was a whisper and I stuttered, which is what I always do when I'm lying. Maddie grinned. "The problem where you can't decide to steal Gracie Goose's destiny or let the school know you're dating Mark Littlelamb." My mouth hung open and I felt my cheeks flame up in color. "How do you know that? Did Duchess tell you?" "No, Duchess didn't tell me, you silly. The voices did," Maddie replied, looking rather... um... mad. As in Mad Hatter mad, not angry mad. "Um..." Maddie grabbed my hand. "Come with me! I know someone who can help you!" Before I knew it, I was being dragged by Madeline Hatter out of my dorm. Chapter 6 "Maddie! Where are you taking me?" ''I whispered fiercely, trying to resist. Maddie was a lot stronger than she looked. Maddie looked back and smiled at me with an innocent grin, her round blue eyes flashing with amusement. ''"To see someone who can help you. I told you that already, didn't I?" "Well, yes. But ''who is the someone?"'' Maddie shook her head, which caused her mint and lavender curls to bounce. "Must I explain everything?" she giggled. Still gripping my hand, she looked down at her little mouse, who was sitting on her shoulder. "Sometimes I wonder if ''I'm the future Mad Hatter around here,"'' she whispered to Earl Grey, looking at me quizzically. I raised my eyebrows. "Anyhoo, the someone is Ashlynn Ella!" Maddie said in a voice that was a little to loud for my comfort. Luckily no one was around to here her. "Shh! Someone might here you." I paused. "Wait what? Ashlynn?" Maddie nodded. "I thought the decision was obvious. Ashlynn is, or was, in the same boat as you! Except minus the whole 'steal your best friend's destiny thingy.' I invited her to tea as soon as I heard about your situation!" We arrived at Maddie's dorm, where I realized she was taking me. Maddie swung open the door and dragged me inside. Chapter 7 "Don't you worry about Kitty- she's not here," Maddie said, sitting me down at a card table. I looked up to see Ashlynn Ella sitting at the other side. "Oh, hello Maiden. Maddie invited you?" "Um, you know me?" I whispered, feeling shy. Even if she did know me, I was surprised to find that she did not look the least bit afraid of me, as some people are. Ashylnn smiled. "Well, yes of course. When Gracie sits with the rest of us princesses, she loves to talk about you." "She does?" I exclaimed. "Mm-hm." Ashlynn nodded. Maddie crept up behind me. "Tell her about your ''problem,"'' she said in a loud whisper. Ashlynn looked rather surprised, but she didn't say anything, pretending not to overheard. It would have been impossible to not hear Maddie's "whisper," so I didn't blame her. "Um, Maddie brought me hear because she said she wanted me to tell you something," I said, feeling uncomfortable. "Okay, what's the problem?" Ashlynn smiled again. She had a very warm and welcoming smile. Suddenly I felt very safe telling her my secret. I explained my situation. Ashlynn listened very carefully. When I was finally finished, she said, "Duchess has no right to bully you that way. As for what to do..." she took a sip of tea and than looked me right in the eye. "Maiden, Gracie says that you're a sweet girl who always does the right thing. I think that you should do what you know to be the right thing." I nodded, feeling encouraged. I knew what I had to do. It was going to be hard, but I wouldn't betray my friend. "Thank you Ashlynn. And thank you too, Maddie." Maddie only grinned.Category:Fanfiction Category:Original Character Fanfiction Category:Diaries Category:RoybelGirl Category:Bel's Fanfiction Category:Bel's Diaries